Kagome and friends meet the jedi!
by Kitsuma
Summary: Two hyper teen put together no flames inuxsatarwars
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is a humor story that me and my friend made i realize you people don't like to read these introductories i don't either but understand i can be horrible in grammar so please correct me nicely also if you have not watched either shows then please don't read i will not be describing them unless they are wearing something thaey do not usually wear i might describe them a little but not thoroughly like usual i can be very thourough so now that that is said please do not use flames i hate that okay now it's settled oh if you want me to write another chaptwer i will but i must get 15 reviews first to see if it is actually worth it.

_Means thought_

**_Youkai Language (I will describe Kagome she is a wolf demon if you want to know how 15 reviews for a new chapter i will tell no one till then)_**

**Segment 1**

Kagome sighed she and her friends have been travelling to find Naraku but no such sign of him ocurred. She had long been a wolf demon her red tipped wolf ears twitched annoyingly. Her tail tipped with red swished about anxously. Sesshomaru was travelling with her and her friends and Inuyasha grudgingly let him took a few sits to make him. She was now the lady demon of the south the previous Lord died and wanted her to be the new lady since he didn't have an heir. She wore a black necklace with the sign of the south. Her balck kimono was made of silk and on the right shoulder lay the sign of the south it was the symbol much like the gods.

"**_Kagome-kun what is wrong? You seem worried._**" asked the lord of the west Sesshomaru. "**_I am fine Sesshomaru. Just thinking. There have been alot of meteor showers lately." _**replied Kagome. Indeed there had been alot of meteor showers. Then everyone looked up and watched the show.

**Segment 2**

Meanwhile in space near Earth who was causing the the showers. '' Master the seperatist are closing in. What are we going to do?'' asked Ahsoka Tano the padawan of Anikan Skywalker. " Hold up snips don't panic we will get through.'' He answered. ''Terror this war is causing'' said Yoda. The other jedi's nodded their heads when this big explosion caused the ship to go into Earth's atmosphere heading right towards the inu gang.

The gang looked up to see this big metal beast heading right towards them. They started to run when they realized Rin was still sleeping and was about to be crushed. Kagome faster then anybody ran towards Rin. She was able to push Rin out of the way when the metal beast landed on her.

Suddenly with the crash they stopped. ''What was that?'' asked a clone trooper. Plo koon replied '' i don't know but hope we didn't kill anything'' They got out when they were greeted with the inu people having there weapons drawn and were very mad they squashed their friend.

''Whoever you are make this beast move or i will'' yelled Inuyasha furious with anger from Kagome bieng squashed.''sorry but it won't budge'' replied a clone thinking they understood what a space ship was. ''Well wake it up and force it to move!'' yelled Sango. ''I can't wake it up it's not.... you don't know what a space ship is do you?'' persisted the trooper. They got blank looks. ''Well whatever it is i will destroy it.'' Inuyasha drew tessaiga ready to use the wind scar.

**Segment 3**

Then the space ship started to groan with movement. Kagome was lifting it ''ugh can these things get any heavier?'' The troopers were staring at her. She then gently laid it down softly next to her. ''Inuyasha put the sword away you can hurt somebody with that.'' Inuyasha did as he was told. ''Uh kagome what is a space ship?'' asked Shippo. ''**_A space ship is a metal beast with certain structers that travels where the stars are located.''_** answered Kagome.

"3po what did she just say?'' asked Ahsoka. 3po responded ''I have no idea for once.'' Everyone was surprised. ''Of course he doesn't it is demon language only demons understand it is more like an instictual languaage known from birth it can never be a language full learned.'' answered Kagome.

'' Hey Kagome-nii-chan the meteor shower stopped.'' Said Rin. Kagome looked up and noticed it did with a few here and there. ''Trooper 16769 told Yoda '' General her strength could be useful for later battles with the seperatists.'' Kagome turned and glared. The inu people moved far away as possible still wanting to watch the show. This did not go unnoticed by the jedi. ''USEFUL USEFUL let me tell you something buster! I am sick and tired of bieng used either to find a fucking jewelo shard or to help someones injury or so forth and plus i am going now where with a bunch of full blown mortals who all look the fucking same you got that tropper or was it trooper anyway next time you suggest any fool hearted idea you will find your guts spilled out and your head rolling on the ground is that clear!'' yelled Kagome

The jedi quickly learned not to make her mad. something told the that she will carry out her threat. Kagome smirked. The trooper replied full of fear '' She heard me all the way over there?!'' Kagome smirked even wider. '' Lady Kagome may i suggest helping them we could use a break from tracking Naraku. this search is even tiring you out. You have never lost your temper so quickly.'' Kagome sighed but nodded approval.

**Segment 4**

''We will help you on one condition give us time to gather our ramen i mean supplies aw forget it we must bring alot of ramen other wise someone will die i gaurantee it and it won't be by my hands'' added Kagome when she heard the earlier clone trooper gulp.

Well days passed and they were in space when inuyasha asked ''Hey where is my ramen?'' shippo replied realizing they forgot the ramen said ''uh its out in space!'' Inuyasha quickly went out trying to find his space ramen. Seeing how he was a demon he could hold his breath for a long time. ''What is he doing'' asked Ahsoka when she saw inuyasha. ''Uh i might have told him that there was space ramen'' Master plo koon quickly yelled ''You did what!'' ''Its not my fault its Kagome's for forgetting the ramen'' replied shippo ''What?! its not my fault Sesshomaru forgot to order it!'' answered Kagome. ''What!? uh uh its jakens fault for not reminding me!'' Jaken gasped '' Unbelievable its not my fault! its Rin's for distracting me!'' Rin had a confused look " What?''

Master plo koon slapped his for head '' well we better go get him'' they pull him in with a tracter beam and Inuyasha went quickly into a rampage injuring Tropper i mean Trooper 16769. Out of the group of inuyasha people someone who they couldn't identify said '' I told you some one was going to die.'' The medical droid came in and looked at him '' He will live sir.'' The jedi nodded.

THE END

**No one knows if Sesshomaru smiled that day. But with information about Trooper 16769 is in critical but stable condition. No other Troopers were harmed in the making of this fan fiction.**

**By the way if Sesshomaru smiles you know someone is going to die. THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly this is not another chapter it is more of a complaint all i ask is fifteen reviews do you people only review so you can tell someone what they did wrong and since i said no flames you won't review. Well a simple great job works to ya know you don't have to get into a full scale paragraph because i won't even do that! I am serious though you can just say great or one word or two you can even correct my grammar i'm always up for better grammar skills. Just say a little good job or something on the end or before hand. to me flames are telling people over and over what they did wrong and don't put a compliment in there. And now i am done with my ranting. So please REVIEW!**


End file.
